


Be my Peach / Done

by BlueVelvet_39



Category: AU - Fandom, Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017), Charmie - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Love is Love - Fandom, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: After the passing of Timothee's mom and dad, the Peach Farm passed to him. Now he had to decide to keep, and work it or sell it. He also meets a down-home good man. Will that help his decision making or will his other life rear its ugly head.





	1. Chapter 1

When Timothee got the news of his parents passing in a car accident on their way to see him. His life changed that day. After the reading of the will, Timothee knew he needed to go home. So he did what needed to be done, and packed his bags. He took a car to the airport. He got a text from a man named Mr.Hammer. Mr.Hammer let him know the house was ready for him when he came in. Timothee let him know that he will get dinner before he comes home. Finally, Timothee got on the plane. When Timothee finally made it home late, the lights were still on in the front part of the house like always. He missed being home, but with all the movies he was in he never had time to come home anymore. That's why his mom and dad was coming to see him. He just started another movie when his mom and dad decided to come and see him. He started up the walkway to the house. The door opened, and a man stepped out on the porch. As Timothee walked up the steps to the house, he looked at the man standing in front of him. Mr.Hammer was handsome, his hair was made for pulling, and his eyes were smoldering.

"Mr.Chalamet?" "Yes." "How was your travel home?" "All was good. Thank you." "Well, let me help you with your bags." "Thank you, Mr.Hammer" "If you feel like it tomorrow, we can go check on the peach farm. We added apricots again. I'm not sure if you were told." "Yes, my mom told me a lot. But she didn't tell me a lot about you other than, you are a good help around here."

Armie looked at Timothee wondering what it would taste like to kiss him. He smiled at Timothee.

"Well, let's get you to your room so you can rest. I put you in your parent's room." "What?" "Well, I been staying in your old room." "Oh, okay." 

Timothee said nothing till he sat down on the bed. He watched Armie put his bags down and go back to the door.

"Thank you, Mr.Hammer." "Your welcome, and you can call me Armie." "Well, Armie you're welcome to call me Timothee." "Well, Timothee, I'll see you in the morning. I'll make us breakfast, eggs, and bacon?" "Sounds good." "Good night, Timothee." "Good night, Armie."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#bemypeachatau on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	2. Chapter 2

Armie laid in his bed and listened to Timothee. He would hear him walking around in his bedroom. One time he even heard Timothee crying. He wanted to go to him and hold him. But he knew his place, and it wasn't holding his boss. Timothee was in his bed. He couldn't sleep so he got up. He walked around his parent's room looking at the picture's on the wall. It hit him hard. He felt like he was a bad son for not coming home when he was asked, and making his mom and dad come to see him. He got back in bed, and rolled up in a ball and cried himself to sleep. Timothee woke to a loud noise downstairs. He got up and went to see what was going on. He saw a light on in the kitchen.

"Well, good morning, Timothee."

Timothee looked at him.

"It's still dark out, what are you doing?" "Well, cooking eggs and bacon." "What?" "We need to eat and headed out."

Timothee looked at him. Then he sat down at the table. Armie thought he was cute with his hair all over his head. 

"So, are you ready for today?" "Sure, thanks for taking me." "Anytime."

Timothee and Armie looked at each other. After they ate, Timothee looked at Armie.

"Well, I should go get ready. Meet you in ten?" "Yes," Armie said.

Timothee ran up to his room and put on his blue jeans and one of the t-shirts with the Be my Peach logo on it that his mom sent him when he was done getting ready he went to meet Armie. Armie cleaned the kitchen, and cleaned himself up, and finish getting ready for work. Armie went to the door to wait on Timothee to come so they could leave. Timothee came back downs stairs when he saw Armie watching him. He stopped and looked at Armie.

"What? Should I put something else on?" "No, you're fine."

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Ready?" "Yes."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#bemypeachatau on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	3. Chapter 3

Around lunchtime, Timothee and Armie were still out talking with the other works. So, they got a peach and started to eat them. Armie watched Timothee eat his. He watched as the juice ran down Timothee's chin, Armie wanted to lick the juice so bad, but he just turned and looked from Timothee. Timothee looked over to Armie and saw him lick his lips and look away. Timothee wiped away the juice on his face and discarded the seed when he finished with the peach. For the rest of the day, Armie had other things to do so he and Timothee were not in the same place until it was time to go home. 

"Ready?" Armie asked. "Yes, please."

Timothee went to open his door, but Armie did too, and their hands touched. Timothee pulled his back and looked at Armie. Armie looked at Timothee. He slowly moved forward but caught himself and backup from Timothee. Timothee looked at him and smiled lightly. He got in the truck, and Armie shut the door. The ride home was silent. Armie pulled in to the driveway and turned off the truck. Neither one of them moved right away. Armie went to say something, but Timothee moved to where he was over Armies lap. Armies eye was big when Timothee kissed him. Then he shut them and kissed him back. They both pulled back at the same time. They looked at other.

"Are we doing the right thing, Timothee?" "We are for right now," was all Timothee said back before kissing him again. 

After they had dinner, they retired to there rooms. Armie was in bed when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." 

Timothee opened the door and walked in and shut it. Armie looked at him. Then nodded to the other side of the bed. Timothee walked over to the bed and sat down. Armie put his papers he was reading away. Then he leaned over to Timothee and kissed him over his shoulders. Timothee looked at Armie.

"Hold me?" "As long as you let me."

Timothee laid down in Armie arms. Armie watched Timothee sleep until he fell asleep.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#bemypeachatau on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	4. Chapter 4

Timothee woke the next morning to Armie running his finger's over his chest softly. Timothee jumped a little till he realized he was in bed with Armie. Timothee smiled at him. Then he got up and left the room. 

***

Armie watched Timothee leave his room. Armie was confused. He didn't know why Timothee went without saying anything. He heard Timothee get in the shower and messing around in his bedroom. Armie got up and showered to get ready for work. He went out in the hallway and looked at Timothee's door. He wanted to check on him but went down to the kitchen instead. Armie made him some peach oatmeal and coffee. He sat there waiting on Timothee to come down, but he didn't. Armie put his dishes in the sink and got his lunch box and keys. He headed to the door, but stopped and looked up the stairs hoping Timothee would come to the peach farm with him. He didn't come down. Armie got in his truck and left.

***

Timothee heard Armie getting ready for work. When he heard Armie come out of his room, he prayed to himself.

"Please, don't come here. Please."

Timothee said it over, and over again until he heard him go down to the kitchen. Timothee looked at his door and shut his eyes. He heard Armie in the kitchen. Then he heard him leave. Timothee went to the window and watched Armie go out the driveway. He shook his head and shut his eyes again. He moved away from the window and went down to the kitchen.

***

Armie was out helping with getting the peach's in so the trucks could take them to there right place. He couldn't keep Timothee off his mind. So, he worked and kept busy so he wouldn't think about him. It was time to go home, but he didn't want to. 

***

Timothee had a busy day with his e-mails and talking to his agent and lawyer about the farm. They wanted him to sell or keep it, but have someone else work it for him. He wasn't sure what he wanted right now other than Armie to hold him again. Timothee cleaned up and made dinner for them. He waited until he heard the truck. Then he ran out to the truck.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk out on you without talking to you, then hiding like we did something wrong." 

Armie looked at him.

"What happened?" "I just have a lot on my plate, and I didn't want to mess us up."

Armie looked and smiled at Timothee. Timothee smiled back at him. 

"Well, let's go in, Timothee." "I made dinner for us."

Armie raised his eyebrow and smiled at Timothee. Then he pulled Timothee to him, and they walked into the house laughing. 

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#bemypeachatau on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	5. Chapter 5

Timothee was laying in Armie's arms on the sofa looking at the fire in the fireplace. 

"Can we?"

Armie looked at Timothee.

"Can we what?"

Timothee turned to Armie.

"Can we ran this farm or should I sell it?" 

Armie sat up some.

"Your thinking about selling the Be my Peach Farm?" "Maybe, I don't know. I have another life, Armie. I love what I do."

Armie sat up all the way from Timothee. Timothee sat up too and look at Armie.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." "Okay."

Armie got up and left the room without saying another word. Timothee knew Amrie was upset with him. But he needed to talk to someone, and he thought he could talk to him, but Timothee guessed he was wrong. Timothee laid back down on the sofa and fell asleep thinking of Armie and how it felt to have him hold him. 

\---

Armie went to his room and got ready for bed. He sat there thinking about how it would be if the farm were gone. And he couldn't picture anything but being at the peach farm with Timothee. He was falling for Timothee hard and fast. Too fast. Armie went back to Timothee. He kissed him awake. Timothee sat up and got on top of Armie in his lap. He kissed Armie. Then Timothee got up and took off his clothes slowly for Armie. Then he got back on top Armie in his lap. Armie had removed his clothes also. Timothee and Armie kissed some more. Armie held up a condom. Timothee smiled. He took it and put it on Armie. Then Timothee put Armie's cock into him. Timothee let Armie push into him. Armie held on to Timothee's hips. Timothee started to move. Armie was in heaven. They both were. Timothee didn't want it to end, but he couldn't go anymore, and Armie could tell. So, Armie held them together and flipped them to where he was on top. Armie kept pushing into Timothee over and over. Timothee bit on his lower lip to keep himself from moaning loudly. 

"I want to hear you. Let me," Armie said.

Timothee nodded.

Armie pushed into Timothee deeper, and Timothee couldn't hold back anymore. He was loud and proud. 

"More, more, Armie, please."

So, Armie did harder, deeper, and faster. 

\---

Timothee was laying on Armie's chest almost asleep. 

"I don't want you to sell the farm. I want us to run it together," Armie said. 

Timothee heard him but didn't move. He acted like he was asleep. It freaked him out a little. Armie didn't say anything else. When they woke up, it was around noon. Timothee kiss down Armie's body. Then back up. 

"Morning, well it's none," Timothee said with a smile.

Armie smiled.

"Right back at you." "You want something to eat?" "Only you, Timothee." "Well, what's stopping you?"

While Armie and Timothee were making love, Armie told Timothee a little something in his ear.

"I love you."

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#bemypeachatau on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	6. The end for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt2 coming later...

Timothee started to freak out a lot to himself. He was not in the mood anymore for lovemaking. Armie felt the distance between Timothee and him. And he didn't like it.

"Is everything okay?" "Yes, I'm just a little tired. I think, I'm going to head up and get a shower and hit the hay." "Okay, I'll see you later." 

Timothee smiled, then head up to his room. He did what he said he was going to do. Armie stayed on the sofa for a while watching the fire. Finally, he got up and went to his room for the night.

***

When Armie went into the kitchen the next morning, Timothee was waiting for him. 

"Morning," Armie said. "Good morning." 

Armie went on making him some peach oatmeal and some coffee. Then he sat down at the table with Timothee.

"Can I ride with you to the farm? I want to go over the books." "Sure." 

***

Timothee stayed in his office most of the day going over the books for the peach farm. He also daydreamed a little how it would be to run the farm with Armie. Timothee's phone came alive with the song from Call me by your name, Love my way.

[Hello]  
[Mr. Chalamet, we need you back here like now. You have a meeting in two days. We have a film director and producer that would like to talk to you about a part in an upcoming movie.]  
[Okay.]  
[We will send a car to pick you up tomorrow and take you to the airport. Your meeting is the next morning at ten.]  
[Okay, I'll be ready. Bye.]  
[Bye, Mr.Chalamet]

Armie was standing outside Timothee's office door. He came to see if Timothee was ready to go home. That's how he had it in his head the Chalamet Peach Farm House was his home, and he wanted that with Timothee. Armie was going to knock on the door but stopped when he heard Timothee talking to someone on his phone. Armie overheard everything. He started to freak out. So he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he knocked on the door.

"Come in." 

Armie did with a smile.

"Are you ready to go home?" Armie asked.

Timothee nodded. On the way home, it was quiet. When they made it back, they had dinner. After dinner, they moved to the sofa.

"Armie, we need to talk."

Armie looked at Timothee.

"Can you watch over things till I get back?" "Where are you going?" "Back to work. I have a meeting in two days. Some people want to talk to me. They want me for a part in their movie." "Okay, yeah. Everything will be fine." "Thank you."

Armie smiled and put his arm around Timothee. Timothee moved away from Armie and got up. 

"I need to get packed. I'll see you tomorrow before I leave." "Okay," Armie said with a smile.

Timothee left the room, but Armie was freaking out. He was losing Timothee. Armie was in love with him. He told him the night before when they were making love. But Timothee started to act differently after that. Now he is leaving. Armie didn't know what to do. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Armie looked up and saw Timothee standing by him.

"Do you need something? Is everything okay?" Armie asked. "Yes, and no."

Armie looked at Timothee.

"I need you to know something before I leave." "Okay." "I love you too. I'm sorry for how I been acting. I'm freaked out."

Armie smiled at Timothee.

"Me too." "Will you come up to my room and hold me till I have to go?" "Always."

***

Timothee put his bag by the door and walked over to Armie. 

"Well, my car is here. I need to go."

Armie nodded and smiled. Timothee kissed Armie.

"I love you, Mr.Hammer." "I love you too, Mr.Chalamet."

BVPF: BVFF

{The end} 

Pt2 is coming later...

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#bemypeachatau on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt2 coming later...


End file.
